


Office

by LapaoWan



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Office, Smoking, Work partners - Freeform, awkward staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapaoWan/pseuds/LapaoWan
Summary: I wanted to draw them on a typical day at the office, working on a case. Cormoran follows his train of thoughts while smoking near the window, and Robin looks at their notes organizing them in a file. But she is distracted by her colleague: he looks tired and focused (the case is proving to be puzzling) and ... something about him is terribly sexy. Robin tries hard not to blush.This was somewhat inspired by the second chapter of Fixation by hidetheteaspoons
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769946) by [Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> I draw using Paint Studio Pro. I'm trying to stick to the book's descriptions of the characters, although it's hard not to be visually influenced by the TV series.  
> My style is a mixture of manga and comics. Hope you like it.  
> I look forward to your comments and suggestions.  
> :-)
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, I am Italian. So please forgive me if there is any mistake
> 
> P.S.S. If you want to see more of my art take a look at my page on Deviantart: [ Lapaowan ](https://www.deviantart.com/lapaowan)


End file.
